


HJ Panzer Boy | Inktober Art

by PeiperKrieg



Category: Original Work, WWII - Fandom, World War II - Fandom
Genre: Art, Hitlerjugend, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Nazis, Tanks, boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiperKrieg/pseuds/PeiperKrieg
Summary: Having the time of his life.





	HJ Panzer Boy | Inktober Art

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the tank is a metaphor.

[View outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3qj8ogmbqi4q4a9/Inktober-6-panzer-boy.jpg?raw=1)

  



End file.
